The amount of content created by combining shorter media into longer compilations has increased over the last few years as it has become easier to acquire hardware and software to create these compilations. In addition, various systems exist that determine whether a specific user has consumed specific media. For example, current systems track media that a user is consuming and store the information. When the user has a chance to consume the media again, these systems are able to inform the user that the specific media asset has been consumed before, thus helping the user decide whether to consume the media again. However, these systems are not effective with compilations created by combining multiple media; thus, the user may wind up consuming the same media content again (e.g., some compilations may include large portions of content that is the same as other compilations that the user has already consumed). This may cause inconvenience to the user because the user doesn't want to consume the same media again.